Final Interview
|location = Westminster Police Station, Westminster |target = Tom Goldberg |fail = Wasted Busted Goldberg survives or escapes Files not collected Spook GLS employees before the meeting |reward = $1000 |unlocks = Holland Nights |unlockedby = Call and Collect |todo = Part 1 Go to an Internet cafe. Leave the Internet cafe. Part 2 Go to the reception. Follow the receptionist to Goldberg's office. Retrieve the files. Kill Goldberg. Take the files to Francis. }} Final Interview is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Francis McReary. Overview Francis explains to Niko that a lawyer, Tom Goldberg, has evidence against him for corruption, which would lead to a court case. Francis wants them back and murder Goldberg, who has hired bodyguards and rides around in limos which make a "normal assault" impossible. Thus, Francis wants Niko to eliminate Goldberg subtly by pretending as a guy applying for a job at the firm by interview. Mission Objectives Part 1 In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to an Internet cafe. *Use the Internet to book an interview. *Leave the Internet cafe. Part 2 In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the reception. *Follow the receptionist to Goldberg's office. *Intimidate Goldberg. *Retrieve the files. *Kill Goldberg. *Lose The Cops. (Only if the player kills Goldberg with a gun) *Take the files to Francis. Enemies *Tom Goldberg *Security Guard (Optional) *LCPD (Optional) Walkthrough Part 1 Head over to a TW@ Internet Café and log on to a PC. Use the Internet to find the ad for Goldberg's lawyer firm. The player also can check their e-mail and will find an e-mail from Francis with a direct link to the firm's website. When on the website, the player can spend some time reading Niko's resumé if they wish, then send it to the company. Niko will have the number of the company on his cell phone when he has finished his application. Leave the internet café, and then the player must wait for the law firm's response. Part 2 Soon the law firm will call to arrange an appointment. Buy a nice suit and smart shoes from Perseus or equip one from the wardrobe at any safehouse if the player has bought one already. Strangely enough, the mission won't start if Niko is wearing any headwear at all (which includes glasses, hats and balaclavas). If he missed the interview for some reason, it will be postponed to 6 in-game hours later. An hour or two before the planned interview, head over to Tom Goldberg's office (indicated on the map by ). Enter without a weapon drawn and attack no one. Walk to the receptionist's desk and she will call Goldberg to find out if he's available. Follow the receptionist to Tom's office and watch the short cutscene. After that, listen to Goldberg speak and when the player is ready, stand up. Be careful to not wait too long to stand up, because Goldberg eventually will react to Niko's strange, non-responsive attitude by calling security, which will make the mission harder to complete. Take out any weapon and point it at Goldberg. Pulling out a weapon without pointing it at Goldberg will elicit a variety of reactions from Goldberg, depending on the weapon used, including: *Knife - Goldberg will ask Niko if he is interested in camping, and then ask if he got the knife from The Serrated Edge. *Baseball Bat - Goldberg will mention baseball being a great American pastime and that the firm has a softball team and that they like to take group showers and "get sweaty together". *Any gun - Goldberg will say that they are lawyers, and they do not need guns, also mentioning that "guns don't kill people, video games do". *Molotov Cocktail - Goldberg will warn Niko that the office has a no-smoking policy, but tells him that it is fine if the smoke calms him down, and, after asking Niko if he has ADD, offers him a "mild amphetamine". *Grenade - Goldberg will tell Niko that if the grenade goes off, he will be able to sue the person who sold it to him, suggesting a further discussion following the interview. Goldberg then suggests that they should let Modupe (the security guard) play with it for a while and "see what happens". *Rocket Launcher - Goldberg will say that he has only seen such weapons on TV, and then mentions that holding one in a court will discourage anyone from arguing against him. After he tells Niko where the files are, steal them and kill Goldberg. The easier way to do this, is by using a Knife to kill Goldberg stealthily, leaving the player without a wanted level. Slash his upper body to kill him. Then stab the window without curtains to break it. Jump out of it and steal a getaway vehicle. Or the player can simply run out. The hardest way for the player, is simply busting their way out with firepower. At any time during the interview, stand up and equip a weapon, and simply shoot him straight in the head. Grab the files left in the office. Once the receptionist comes in screaming, grab a Assault Rifle or a Carbine Rifle if the player has one. If not, a Shotgun is pretty good at times, but isn't advisable for long range use. Move to the lobby - or the player can shoot out the window in the office and drop down (it's not far), bypassing the lobby entirely - he will just have to worry about losing his wanted level. If the player feels like shooting up the lobby, the guards will have covered the door to the office, and they are now swarming the area. A two-star or a three-star wanted level (it can change to a two-star level at rare occasions) will now appear. Shoot the guard at the top of the stairs and he will fall down in a very bloody way. The top door is locked, so the player will have to make his way down two floors to get out. Try not to shoot the cops, or else the NOOSE team and rarely the FIB will become involved and make escaping harder. Once outside, grab a fast vehicle and evade the cops. A fast car should be used since the cops have a lot of vehicles being deployed. A sports car, such as the Comet, makes everything a lot easier. A safer, though potentially lengthy method is using the nearby subway. Enter the tunnel by the law firm and board a train. It will take the player out of range and "lose" his wanted level. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "A lawyer, Tom Goldberg, was murdered in his high security Algonquin office today. Mr. Goldberg was believed to be engaged in pursuing corruption charges against high ranking members of the LCPD along with several members of City Hall. Previously, Mr. Goldberg had been involved in cases against the mafia, class action suits against food companies and also won a case against the Strike Lite match company for failing to put a warning on their matches that the product could cause fire if used correctly. In a moment of hubris, he also unsuccessfully sued God for letting it rain on his parade. The killer gained entrance to the offices of Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster, another partner in the firm, eulogized Mr. Goldberg in a press released, "Tom will be sorely missed by all the people he got off. I'll be taking over a lot of his cases, so hopefully I'll get a media profile as big as his and eventually run for political office myself."" Weazel News Newspaper "So-called civil rights activist, Tom Goldberg, was the victim of a gruesome murder facilitated by laws he pushed for as a partner in the law firm Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster. The firm is famous for trying to stand up for so-called civil rights, weak on terror, woolly on immigration and far too Draconian on gun control. Mayor Julio Ochoa's agenda is not giving Liberty City the protection it needs in this climate of anarchy." Weazel News (Radio) "Police say lawyer Tom Goldberg was killed in his Algonquin office today. Officials are investigating all of the recent cases he had been working on to look for leads. He was an activist against the government, the police department and corporate corruption, so suspects are inumerable. Public Liberty Online Newspaper "With the murder of heroic attorney, Tom Goldberg, a blow has been struck to the heart of the first amendment and freedom fighters everywhere. A moment of silence was called in the blogosphere as Mr. Goldberg stood for the freedom of speech and the rights of the little man to slander people anonymously online with no repercussions. He was in favor of immigration and proposed much tighter gun control. No wonder so few conservatives are mourning. He stood up to corporate America and the links between big business and government." Video Walkthrough Deaths *Tom Goldberg - Killed by Niko for giving Francis McReary potential legal trouble. *Karen (optional) - Can be killed by Niko, though this does not affect the storyline.﻿ *Modupe (optional) - Can be killed by Niko, though this does not affect the storyline. Tips * The player will not receive a wanted level if he uses the knife to kill Goldberg and can simply either walk out through the front entrance or by jumping through the window after getting the files. This makes Niko's getaway easier. Trivia *One of Tom Goldberg's lines in the mission - "Guns don't kill people, video games do", used if the player draws a weapon during the interview, but does not point it at Goldberg - is a take on Florida lawyer Jack Thompson, who was infamous for campaigning against violent video games (including the Grand Theft Auto series) and blaming the video game developers for the actions of those playing the games. In fact, Thompson filed a complaint against Take-Two Interactive and threatened that he would "take necessary and proper means to stop release of the game" if the persona of Tom Goldberg was not changed by the game's release. Nothing was changed, but Jack Thompson never followed through. *The mission will fail if Niko does not collect the files or if he does not kill Goldberg. *Goldberg only refers to Niko as Nikolai, although this is incorrect. While Niko is correct for Croatians, Nikola is the correct spelling for Serbians (which Niko is). Nikolai is the Russian variant of the same name. *If the player waits too long, Goldberg will eventually get annoyed at Niko for wasting his time and being another stereotypical immigrant before asking Modupe to remove him from the building. He will then run out of the office if Niko has any weapon in his hand. He will run aimlessly around the building unless he reaches the bottom floor, where he will despawn and the mission will fail. *If the player manages to get Goldberg out of an open window from his office by shooting or pushing him, the mission will also fail as he despawns outside. *In the beta, this mission was named Small Fish in Big Pond and the player was tasked to head straight to the law firm and murder Goldberg without a proper cover. *When the player shoots the guard at the top of the stairs, he will roll down and use the Wilhelm Scream. *The second part of this mission takes place around the same time as TLAD mission "This Shit's Cursed", as a news story on the radio speaks of Tom Goldberg's death afterwards. Which is also in the same timeline as Chinese Takeout despite the fact that TBoGT storyline and events do not happen until after the bank mission. Although the player could do this mission after Three Leaf Clover, which would make more sense to the aforementioned missions. *In his resume, Niko writes that he went to Bulford Academy in England, which may be a reference to the Oxford Academy in England. **Prior to Patch 1.4 this actually said Bullworth Academy, a reference to the setting of another rockstar game, ''Bully''. *Niko's resumé also subtly refers to the work he has been doing in Liberty City, citing his work in "manslaughter, homicide, drug dealing, extortion, racketeering, and grand theft auto", as well as the work he did before arriving in America, with "drafted immigration documentation, and accelerated customs procedures for clients" and "working in war-torn areas to assist those most badly affected". It also mentions his employers, as "Dealing with emerging markets in the West Indies. Particularly Jamaica and Puerto Rico". It even mentions some of the basic abilities Niko demonstrates, with "Shooting, boxing, running, swimming to a professional level". *In the first cutscene of this mission, Francis will tell Niko to get a suit for the interview even if Niko is already wearing one. *If the player blocks Karen from entering the double doors, by standing against them, she will keep walking against them for about 3-5 real life minutes, then despawn, and respawn right outside the office where the interview would be held. * The mission complete sound is played too early at the end of the mission, as it is played in the cutscene immediately after Francis gives Niko his payment and he walks away. * Even if an alternate weapon such as a knife or molotov cocktail is used, the news of Tom Goldberg's death will still say that he was "shot dead" regardless of what weapon was used to commit the murder, suggesting that killing him with a ballistic weapon is canon. Navigation }} de:Final Interview es:Final Interview pl:Final Interview ru:Final Interview Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions